


CHEEKS Adult Entertainment Industries

by fictionalcandie



Series: Pop! 'verse [1]
Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 13:47:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalcandie/pseuds/fictionalcandie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Adam and Katy, Kris represented Brad, and his company. Their first meeting went like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	CHEEKS Adult Entertainment Industries

"Oh, thank _god_ you're here," is the first thing anyone says to Kris when he shows up at the CHEEKS Adult Entertainment Industries main studio for his initial consult. "Do you realize how late you are?"

"Hello to you too," says Kris.

The slim man with the scarf on his head and the impatient look on his face pauses. He looks Kris up, and down, and up again.

"Please," he says, "tell me you're the virgin twink from Georgia who promised on his resume that he wants big cocks any way he can get them."

Kris stares for a second. "No," he finally says, "I'm your new publicist. And I'm from Arkansas."

The man purses his lips. "How do you feel about big cocks?"

"That's really not in my contract," says Kris.

"Goddamn it," spits the man.

"Hey, boss," says some stud in a woman's bathrobe, coming up behind the small man. He's eyeing Kris like a starving man might eye an apple pie. "Is this the new guy?"

"Unfortunately fucking not."

The stud in the bathrobe looks more than a little disappointed. "Pity. I could make great pictures with you, kid."

"I'm Kris. The PR guy," says Kris, because he feels that if he’s going to be sexually harassed by porn stars, the least they could do is know his name. "I'm supposed to be meeting with—"

"Me," says the small man. "Brad. Call me Cheeks, everyone does. Are you _sure_ you're not interes—”

"If he's not the new guy, can he be my fluffer?" asks a completely different stud in an even smaller bathrobe.

"Is this how you introduce everyone to your business?" asks Kris. He frowns disapprovingly at the small man. "We're going to have to work on that."

"God _damn_ it."

Which more or less sets the tone for Kris's entire employment there.


End file.
